Adrenergic beta-3-receptor, also known as beta-3 adrenergic receptor or beta-3 adrenoreceptor, a beta-adrenergic receptor, is located mainly in adipose tissue and is involved in the regulation of lipolysis and thermogenesis. ADRB 3 activating drugs could theoretically be used as weight-loss agents, but are limited by the side effect of tremors. Some ADRB 3 agonists have demonstrated antistress effects in animal studies, suggesting they also have a role in the CNS. Beta-3 receptors are found in gallbladder, urinary bladder, and in brown adipose tissue. Their role in gallbladder physiology is unknown, but they are thought to play a role in lipolysis and thermogenesis in brown fat. Our search did not reveal any reports about effect of beta-3 receptors in genesis and development of age-related diseases.
Energy metabolism and oxidative stress play an important role in genesis of aging. Mitochondrion serves as a plant for production of both ATP and reactive oxygen species (ROS). Anti-oncogene TP53 plays a key role in aging regulation and cell programmable rearrangement, which can activate DNA repair proteins when DNA has sustained damage. However, hyperactivity of p53 would cause progeria of stem cell. SIRT1 is an enzyme that deacetylates proteins that contribute to cellular regulation, such as p53, and thus is involved in aging regulation. Mammalian target of rapamycin, also known as mTOR, plays an importance role in many aspects including cell growth, cell proliferation and cell cycle as well as cell senescence.